Mace
Maces, Axes and Swords are fairly easy to find in at least in the midgame. They are preferential to two handed weapons at low levels of power, offering nearly as much damage and superior defense by allowing shield use. High-damage two handed weapons are a more offensive weapon for when Ashley can kill before much damage is dealt, such as when farming for drops. Axe and Mace Combinations follow the patterns of different-Design Combinations and do not follow the patterns of same-Design Combinations; in this and every game-affecting way other than one (see Break Arts, below), they are different Designs. See Axe and Mace Drops The "Pink Squirrel"'s Goblin Club blade is the first Mace Starting Weapon. Like most of the Starting Weapons, it does not combine in any Progressions. From the first playthrough on, Tabar 6th Tier Axes drop at 16/255 in Those Who Fear the Light. These can be used to make the ultimate Mace, a War Maul. See Combinations By contrast to the ease of the War Maul, there are multiple obstructions all the way through the Mace Progression. Spiked Club can be obtained early in Town Center West, but Ball Mace can not be obtained anywhere in the game; it can only exist as the product of Combinations. Footman's Mace (short) is not accessible until Town Center South, and Morning Star is easily missed, its sole owner not spawning until after the Dark Elemental is defeated. So just grab the Spiked Club and Morning Star, and wait until Town Center South; once there, forget about the Footman's Mace, and just get a War Hammer there instead, in Rue Fisserano. No Bec de Corbins exist in the first playthrough; only in a New Game Plus can Ashley enter Escapeway and obtain the Chest Key necessary to get the Bec de Corbin in The Branks. Combinations There are no Maces available as drops or chest loot in the first playthrough, but they are one of the easier crafting tasks in the game. From the first playthrough on, Tabar 6th Tier Axes drop at 16/255 in Those Who Fear the Light. For players used to grinding in MMORPGs, the only thing hard about that is maintaining HP below at 149 or lower. A single Damascus Tabar can be combined in the "Metal Works" Workshop with a Silver Khukuri to make a War Maul. In the second playthrough, at the Godhands Workshop, any material of dagger can be used, as Dagger has a lower Prevalence than Axe, but Silver daggers are an easy drop from the ubiquitous Shriekers and Quicksilvers; to get full Affinity and Class, put one set on the Tabar, and the other two on a Kris and Hatchet to make the required Khukuri (see Dagger with Axe for other possible results). Adding another Khukuri to the War Maul makes a Halberd. This time, the two Khukuris can be obtained as is, rather than as separate Kris and Hatchet. The second-playthrough Gold Key gives access to the penultimate Mace, the Bec de Corbin, in Buried Alive in the Escapeway area Starting Weapon See Goblin Club for the potential combinations to incorporate the Pink Squirrel's Class and Affinity bonuses Tier and Progression Equipments by Tier * Tier 1 T1 Goblin Club is not Progressive * T2 Spiked Club + T3 Ball Mace = T4 Footman's Mace (Short) * T3 Ball Mace + T4 Footman's Mace (Short) = T5 Morning Star * T4 Footman's Mace (Short) + T5 Morning Star = T6 War Hammer * T5 Morning Star * T6 War Hammer x 2 = Bec de Corbin * T7 Bec de Corbin x 2 = War Maul * T8 War Maul Break Arts Break Arts are the only game-affecting exception to the rule that Axes and Maces are different Designs. * Mistral Edge. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Blunt. Whips a stunning sheet of air at foe. Cost: 25 HP. Requirements: 18 kills * Glacial Gale. Affinity: Air. Type: Blunt. Numbs foe with a damaging strike. Cost: 40 HP. Requirements: 80 kills * Killer Mantis. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Edged. A blinding rush damages and saps MP from foe. Cost: 55 HP. Requirements: 210 kills * Black Nebula. Affinity: Dark. Type: Blunt. Blasts foe with a burst of negative energy. Cost: 75 HP. Requirements: 420 killsVagrant Story: Combat Mechanics Guide by Beamup Stats See also * Sword Combinations * Weapons * Weapon Combinations References Category:Designs Category:Mace Category:Short Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Workshop